


Voicemail

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [5]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 4.11 Krieg Nicht Lieb.  Quinn's German Ex-girlfriend tells him that Carrie's been trying to phone and that she sounds upset.  I found myself speculating on the voicemail that she tried to leave for Quinn on his phone ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

"Quinn … _damn_ you … I know you're listening to this …" There was a sob in her voice, a gasp before she caught her breath and continued. "I'm not calling about Haqqani … I'm not even calling because you shot my guy in the leg – he's going to be fine by the way …" There was a pause as she wiped her eyes. "My dad died," she whispered brokenly. "Maggie says he had a stroke and just didn't wake up … he's gone …" Her voice became hushed and her face crumpled like a child. "I just wanted to tell you … no idea why though, you're a fucking asshole …"

The voicemail clicked off and Quinn sat in the darkness, his temples throbbing with a headache that had started at the back of his eyes but was spreading rapidly. He reached out and hit repeat again and Carrie's voice was heard in the darkness again and again ...

_"Quinn … damn you … I know you're listening to this…"_


End file.
